Keep You
by Angel-Buffy.Booth-Brennan
Summary: Brennan and the whole gang are at the CheckerBox. Why? Is Brennan singing? Who comes to be? Read and find out how our fav couple gets together.My very first story on Fanfiction. R&R!  This is a song fic!  This story is T to be on the safe side.


_This is my first story on this site, though BonesLover10 is currently helping me with one. This is inspired by the song "Keep You" by Sugarland. This is pre-Hannah. This is set right after the 100th episode, but before The Death of the Queen Bee (None of those episodes ever happened). This is dedicated to my friend slash sister BoneLover10 and my sister Allie357. I don't own Bones or this song. (sadly) I hope you enjoy!_

"Angela, what are we doing here?" Brennan asked anxiously.

Angela had brought everyone together at one of the places she couldn't stand to be in. The CheckerBox. This is where Booth had been shot and, for her, where he had died for two weeks. Brennan could barely stand to be in the building, let alone see Booth after what happened just two night ago on the steps of the J. Edgar Hoover building. The two of them hadn't talked since then. Everyone could tell, at both the Hoover and Jeffersonian, that something was deeply wrong with them. This is why Angela came up with this little get-together.

"We thought that after this tiring week, all of us could get together for some after-hours fun. By coming here, we can conquer any fears of being shot at and have a little fun as well. Trust me Sweetie, this will be good for you and for Booth."

"Okay..." Brennan trailed off nervously.

That's when Brennan got a great idea. Even though it has only been two days, Brennan is already regretting her answer to Booth. She really just wanted to throw caution to the wind and run over to him and kiss him senseless, but she knew she couldn't. Brennan had to protect Booth from herself. She didn't know how to love. She didn't even deserve love from anyone. But putting all that aside, she decided she would give singing one other go.

"Hey, Ange? I'm going to go check on something. I'll be right back." Brennan said and got up, leaving a slightly stunned artist in her wake.

Brennan walked all the way around so Angela couldn't tell where she went. There was this one song on the radio that she had been listening to recently and decided that it would be perfect. The song she picked was "Keep You" by Sugarland. Brennan was really starting to get into their music. She thought that the harmony between the two was absolutely wonderful. _Hopefully Booth will get what I'm trying to say._ Brennan thought worriedly.

Then Brennan noticed that everyone was seated at their table so she waited. Then the announcer came on.

"We are starting off the night with a very special guest. She is here to sing her heart out just like very one else. Here is Temperance Brennan." The jaws of all of her friends were hanging on the floor. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Their Temperance Brennan was singing at the one place she could barely stand. _Well this will be interesting._ Everyone thought.

"Hi everyone. I just want to say that I love all of my friends that are here tonight and couldn't be happier. This song is one I have been listening to for quite awhile. I feel that the lyrics go quite well with what I am feeling in my life today. I hope you enjoy." Brennan finished and then took one step back to be farther in on the stage. Then the music started up and Brennan began to sing, her voice thick with emotion.

We said goodbye. Tried a hand at magic.  
But we couldn't make us disappear.  
Not a day goes by I don't wish I had you.  
So in a way, I'm glad you're still here.  
It's a bitter sweet victory.  
Lovin' the ghost in front of me.

Brennan looked straight into Booth's eyes and nearly choked on the emotion she saw swimming in the deep, chocolate pools. Everyone in the bar could feel the emotion in the room and decided to keep quiet to see how this would play out.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry.  
And I can't run, can't hide.  
What do I gotta do?  
What do I gotta do to keep you?  
What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?

I wrote a couple of notes.  
One in love, one in anger.  
They're lying there dying in the dresser drawer.  
Lived louder than my voice. Struggled through a stranger.  
He loved me until I loved you even more.  
It's a bitter sweet victory.  
Knowin' someone else wanted me.

All of the lyrics in this song reflected on Booth and Brennan. Just thinking this brought tears to both of their eyes.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry.  
And I can't run, can't hide.

You get used to the pain  
and numb to the sting  
'til you can't feel anything

You tried to explain, but I couldn't hear it.  
As if your words were my tears.  
Flowing freely, warm and quiet.  
From the edges of my eyes in my ears.  
Then all that disappears.

Booth was now sobbing quietly and freely just like everyone else from the Jeffersonian that were there. Booth just couldn't believe that the woman who was pouring her heart out into this song is the same one who said herself that she didn't have that kind of open heart. Bullshit.

Now I can't laugh, can't cry.  
And I can't run, can't hide.  
Now I can't laugh, can't cry.  
And I can't run, can't hide.

What do I gotta do?  
What do I gotta do to keep you?  
What do I gotta do to keep you from doing this to me?

Brennan gracefully finished the song and walked off stage. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran to the bathroom.

Booth stood to follow her, but Angela stood in his way. "I think I should take this one, Studly." Angela told him. She squeezed his hand and then walked off toward the bathroom.

"Sweetie? Sweetie, where are you? Brennan? Please?" Angela called, walking into the woman's bathroom all the way in the back of the bar.

"I'm over here, Ange." She answered. "God, what did I just do?" Brennan asked herself.

"Brennan... you expressed your feelings in the most beautiful way possible. Did you see Booth? He was totally moved with what you did. He got everything you were trying to convey in your song. By the way, what did this song have to do with anything that your going through?" There was a slight pause. "What aren't you telling me, Bren?" The artist asked.

Brennan took a single, deep breath before she started to explain. "Two nights ago, right after we saw Sweets, Booth..told me...that he wanted to be in a romantic relationship with me." This caused the artist to gasp. "He said that he _knew _from the beginning that we were supposed to be together. He said that we could have 30, 40, or 50 years together. I told him that I couldn't change. I said that I didn't have that kind of open heart. He begged me, Ange. He begged me to say yes and give him a chance. And I wanted to. I really did, but I was scared. I'm still scared. Do you know how many times I have envisioned us together, Ange? How many times I saw us together, married, with kids? I wanted so much to throw myself in his arms, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him in and then have him leave like everyone else I love has. I love him Ange, and that scares me to death. I don't know if I would be able to live if he left me." Brennan finished, sobbing on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, Bren. Booth would never leave you. He loves you so much, he would rather die than leave you. If you just give him a chance, he would do anything he could to insure that you knew he would never leave." Angela assured Brennan.

"How could you possibly know that? He didn't even tell me he loved me those two nights ago. He just wanted to see where it would lead. I know he meant well, but I don't think I can have a real, loving relationship if he isn't as in love with me as I am him." Brennan argued weakly.

"But he is Brennan. He loves you more than anything else in this world. You have to know that. He would never leave you or intentionally hurt you in any way. You just have to give him the time of day. If you do, then he will love you like nobody else loves you. He will always be there. You just have to trust him."

"But I do trust him. I trust him with my life." Brennan defended.

"Then show it. Show that you trust him by not running. All he wants is to be with you, Brennan. You need to at least give him that chance." Angela said rather sagely.

"I'm just so scared." Brennan whimpered.

"I know. And you have a right to be. But this is one of the times where you need to be brave and try something you've never let yourself have. I will always be here for you, and you know that. Don't think, just feel."

"You're always right, aren't you Ange?" Brennan asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yep, so remember that next time you doubt me. I'm always right and always will be." Angela responded.

"Okay, I'm ready... I think."

"Yes you are. Just relax. Now, I want you to go back to our table, find your man, sit directly on top of his lap, and give him the most passionate kiss you can. Got that?" Angela finished will a devilish smile adorning her face.

"Uh... okay. Yeah, I can do that."Brennan said. "I hope." She then whispered to herself.

Angela gave Brennan a huge hug and whispered, "You can do this, Bren." Then she was gone. Angela left Brennan so she could relax a little before her debut. And Angela wanted a front row seat to what Brennan and Agent Studly were going to do.

Booth was about ready to get up and charge into the bathroom, but he knew he couldn't. He has to absorb her message too. After about ten minutes Angela reemerged from the bathroom. She also had a the biggest grin on her face so something had to have gone right. Then about two minutes after Angela, Brennan came stalking out with a scary determined expression on her face.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth asked hesitantly.

"Shut up, Booth." Brennan demanded. She got an extra excited squeal from Angela, who was very happy about the way this little scene started. Booth just looked up, dumbfounded at Brennan. She had never spoken to him that way. He was even more surprised when Bones, _his _Bones, sat right on his lap. By the time Booth might actually be able think properly, he couldn't. Brennan's mouth enveloped his in the most passionate, yet loving kiss he had ever experienced. He didn't even register the squeals or applause that were coming from all around the CheckerBox. This club went from the most hated place by both Booth and Brennan to the start of something so...wonderful between them.

"Booth..." She tentively whimpered.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth asked dreamily.

"Do you still want to take a chance me? On _us_?" Brennan asked barely audible.

"Of course I do Bones. No one else in the world could make me feel this way. I know you would say that I couldn't possibly know that, but I do. I _just know._ There is something that I want to say that I shoud've said two nights ago." Brennan looked at him with questioning eyes, nodding for him to continue. "I...I love you, Bones. I really, really love you." Booth declaired with tears in his eyes, emotion clearly evident in his soft voice.

"I love you, too Booth. I think I have for a long time." Brennan expressed with the same loving, gentle whisper.

Booth pulled Brennan in for another passionate kiss, making Brennan feel more confident in her admission. Neither of them realizing, or even caring about where they were.

Once they had pulled apart for the second time, Booth asked, "Where did you get the idea to sing in this place again?"

Brennan's cheeks burned furiously. "I thought it might help me more express what I was feeling because I was really afraid of what you would say because of what happened a couple of days ago." She admitted quietly.

"Baby, I don't care what happened in the past. All I care about is you and the future _with_ you. I admit that I was more than a little hurt the other night, but now that I have you with me, right now, nothing else matters. Only you. Only you, Temperance." Booth assured in a hushed tone.

Everyone else in the club went to whispering amongst themselves, trying to ignore the obviously private moment between the two people. Even Angela began talking with Hodgins.

"Do you think that we'll last?" Brennan asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course we will. Think of how much we have been through together already. Now that we will have each other in every way will only make us stronger. Trust me. We will last." Booth said confidently.

"I trust you. I trust you with my life." Brennan repeated the words she said to Angela in the bathroom. "I even trust you with my heart, now."

"Well, I'm glad." Booth replied.

"Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me baby ever again." Brennan said with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'm. But can I call you babe instead?" Booth bargained with his own crooked smile.

Brennan thought for a moment before she answered, "Fine, but nothing else."

"Whatever you say, babe." The pair shared a laugh before they dove head first into another earth-shattering, head-spinning kiss that they would share for the next 30, 40, or 50 years to come.


End file.
